The Other Flower With No Fregrance
by HomunculiLoveNeonRainbowPandas
Summary: Its About a girl, who's clan was destroyed by a Kishin and she goes to the DWMA and gets training to become stronger. She ends up falling for kid, and there are many things about her waiting to be found out. Such as secrets of madness, Love, and a secret Kishin eating her alive.
1. Shadow Cat

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Kid POV

I was walking down the steps with Liz and Patti, when I heard Black*Star spouting of insults, and Soul screaming. They probably started a fight with a new student.

"Oh, great, hey Kid? Should we go over there and stop them before they make bigger idiots out of themselves?" Liz asked, I nodded.

"Yes, but if they destroy the perfect symmetry of the academy, I will kill them myself." Patti was just laughing, about colors and rainbows. We casually walked to where they were all fighting, and, like I expected, they were fighting.

"YOU"LL NEVER BEAT ME! I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD! YAHOO!" Black*Star screamed, the person they were fighting didn't have a weapon, he was jumping everywhere, swiftly dodging each one of there moves. Once he landed on the ground he outstretched his arm like he was holding a sword,

"I've had enough! You low lives want to test me, fine. Prepare to die." He said, his voice wasn't really the voice you'd expect a voice to come from a male. More like a female. Wind softly blew around him, and everyone else as well, black cherry tree petals came to form as a sword in his hand, with a flick of the wrist it turned solid to a thin, pitch black sword. Dark aura whipped and swirled around her,

"Holy crap Kid! Do you see his soul wavelength? Its huge!" Liz exclaimed

"Whoa! Its huge!" Patti shouted. Before the boy could make move my father showed up behind him,

"Now, now, Shadow Cat. Thats not needed, you don't to blow up the academy do you?" The boy's aura stopped lashing out everywhere, he was completely dressed in a black Ninja outfit with a mask so we couldn't see his face. Father jumped in front of everyone,

"Soul, Black*Star, apologize to our new student." Soul reluctantly apologized, then ran back into the academy.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M APOLOGIZING! I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD! HE WILL APOLOGIZE TO ME! YAHOO!" Father lifted his hand and yelled,

"REAPER CHOP!" And smashed his hand on Black*Stars head, he fell over passed out. Right when Tsubaki rushed out with Maka.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled rushing to his side, "Lord Death! I apologize!" She finished, fanning Black*Star,

"Where's Soul?" Maka asked

"Look you'd better take care of those boys. They'll get themselves into trouble. Next time, I won't hold back." Shadow Cat said with anger,

"Okay, Okay, come now Shadow Cat. We'll talk in the Death Room, Kid, you should come too. The stripes on your head are cute as always!" I glared,

"Father not at the moment." I said with annoyance,

"Uh, Lord Death, thats kinda a soft topic." Liz said putting her hands behind her head,

"HAHA YAY! CUTE STRIPS! LALALA!" Patti sang,

And we all walked to a portal to the Death Room.


	2. Shadow Cat is a girl

**A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

Kids POV

This, "Shadow Cat" is certainly interesting. He had more of a feminine build, not really a manly build. And he talked like a female, mostly the tone. Was more girly than you would expect, it just didn't sound like a male voice. But I cannot believe he is a girl, impossible. He fights to good, compared to Maka. Father introduced him too Stein and Spirit, they looked skeptical. I heard them whispering about him, or her. I must investigate.

Later we all we engaged in a conversation, and occasional Reaper Chops to stupid comments. We were all talking, except Shadow Cat, he (or she) was sitting in a corner watching us with ember eyes, I decided to approach him or her.

"Hey, we're all sitting over here, there is food, how about you join us." I offered He didn't answer,

"Hello?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his trance, he glared,

"I don't-" He was interrupted by the sound of explosions outside the Death Room, his eyes seemed to flash the color gold.

"Kishin!" He exclaimed, he was gone in a flash. I spun around,

"Liz! Patty!" They nodded and transformed into twin pistols, and I rushed out of the Death Room.

It was a powerful Kishin. We were all jumping around, we couldn't get a good shot at him. Until he grabbed Shadow Cats face and lifted him into the air,

"I've been waiting to eat your Soul little kitty!" He opened his mouth ready to put him in. But before he could, she stabbed his hand with a small dagger. He dropped him, and his mask tore right off his face, he was hurtling down to the ground, when I noticed I was right underneath him. Then he landed right in top of me, his, no, _her _hair was sprawled out around us, I couldn't move I was paralyzed. I guess she was too, her face was buried in my chest, her hands were a tad bit over her head, and the other one lying limply next to her, it was driving me insane.

"Kid! Are you okay?!" Liz yelled, I didn't answer, Patti just laughed.

"Haha! Kid can't move! LALALA!" She kept giggling, the girl slowly lifted her head up until it was facing me. It was a half a inch away from, we both were breathing heavy. She was beyond beautiful. Her light ember eyes were wide,

"A-are you okay?" She asked, still struggling for air. I nodded but I couldn't speak. She got up, off of me, and face the Kishin, a light trail of blood streamed down her face.

"You, you want my soul, take a good look at it! I will destroy every single one of you! I understand I may be weaker than you at the moment, but I'll take what ever you throw at me!" The Kishin glared and lunged at her,

"DIE SHADOW FIGHTER!" He yelled with rage,

"I DON'T PLANE ON IT!" She screamed in reply, then faster than a blink of a eye a million black spikes sot out of the ground, impaling the Kishin. It disappeared in a flash of light, and was replaced with a Kishin egg. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and I were all staring at her. She turned to us,

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do." My father appeared behind her,

"Yes, I think you do!"


	3. The Interview

**A/N- This is basically a interview of Black Cat, I did this while I was thinking about the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy! Oh, "M" means Me!**

Black Cat

M-So, what's your name?

Black Cat- Uh...Black Cat.

M- No, your real name.

Black Cat- You'll laugh.

M- No...

Black Cat- Fine, Rue.

M- AW!

Black Cat- (Growls)

M- Sorry. Anyways so what do you think of, Maka Albarn?

Black Cat- Uh, Blondie?

M- Yeah.

Black Cat- Eh, she's okay. She adorable, she reminds me of my sister.

M- Who's your sister?

Black Cat- …... Ask that question again and I'll kill you.

M...Okay... What do you think of Soul?

Black Cat-...Snow white boy?

M-Ya.

Black Cat- He's...annoying. Just something about him bugs me. Possibly his ego.

M-...Mmm. I see. Black*Star?

Black Cat-...Aqua Man?

M-Sure.

Black Cat- He is annoying. He has a ego the size of 40 T-rexs. He looks like a mermaid. And a mouth the size of the academy, or Buddha's stomach. About the same size.

M-...Tsubaki?

Black Cat- She nice, cute, she could be a good girlfriend for Aqua Man.

M- Aw that nice. How about Liz and Patti?

Black Cat- Oh you mean Drama Queen, and Happy-Go-Lucky?

M- I guess...

Black Cat- One question, does Happy-Go-Lucky girl have ADHD? Anyways, I'm good with them as long as they don't put me in Pink, or a Dress.

M- Okay, How about Death The Kid? Well Kid I mean.

Black Cat- Oh him, he's okay. I guess...

M- You seem to give everyone a nickname besides him.

Black Cat- Shut up. Thats because helped me not break my freaken neck. (_Leave.)_

M-Bye!


	4. Moving in

Kids POV

Black Cat explained to us that every single person in her village was killed, but the rest she felt hard to explain. So she gave father a spell, to take that piece out of her mind, so everyone could watch on fathers mirror. Before they started, she left. And I followed.

She was standing on one of the balcony's of the academy staring at the night sky when I found her.

"Why did you leave the Death Room? We'd rather have you there." Its around 7 o'clock, no! DAMMIT! IT MUST BE EIGHT!

"I don't want go there, and watch. It'll be like its happing all over again. No, I can't be there. You're missing the show, go if you want...Uh...Sorry..." Her face turned a light shade of pink as she spoke the last part,

"Why do you apologize?" I asked,

"I fell on you earlier..." She looked away,

"Oh." Was all I could say, I remembered how I was completely paralyzed, her on top of me, and how close her face was too mine. Everything about her was perfectly symmetrical, not counting the light cut across her temple. We stood there in silence, this reminded me of those old romance movies, Liz, Maka, Patti, and Tsubaki made me watch. A boy and a girl would be standing on a balcony, then all of a sudden they would start, what Soul calls it, "Making out". Which was beyond appropriate. My face turned red at the thought.

"I-" We both said in unison,

"Uh, did you have something to say?!" She asked,

"No go ahead. I was thinking out loud." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, um, Lord Death said that I was coming to live with you, Patrica, and Elizabeth. So..." She looked at me with a nervous smile.

"Hm, that means you'll be staying in my room. Hm, we have a extra bed in there, of course for the sake of symmetry." I said as she shuddered,

"Don't worry I'm not a pervert. You can change in the bathroom in my room, and you can borrow some of my clothing, and some of Liz and Patti's. If they fit." I muttered, "We're almost done here anyways, so would you like me to escort you and the girls to our house?" She blushed,

"Uh, sure." She said quietly, and we walked back to the Death Room.

About a hour later we left for the house. I need to find her clothing.


	5. Good Night

**A/N-YAY! I'm going faster now! Enjoy!**

Kid's POV

Once we reached the Death Mansion, Shadow Cats eye got bigger than pie saucers. She pressed her hands against the glass polished window,

"Holy crap! That is huge!" She said with amazement, and wonder. Liz smiled,

"Is this the first time you've ever seen a mansion? You're lucky, at least you've got me and Patti. You wouldn't have to live in that house with that creep." She pointed her thumb at me, and I sat back against the seat with my arms folded across my chest. Something had changed about her,hmmm...Was it when she landed on me? Maybe, or she's being kind to earn her stay here, or, she just being kind to me, Liz and Patti, cause she thinks we're her friends. So many possibility, I can think about it in my study.

We all entered the Death Mansion, and I proudly explained to her all the eliminates of symmetry, ah, symmetry. Everything is so balanced, in the Death Mansion. Liz and Patti said the would take her shopping sometime this weekend, but they were tired. Even Patti looked exhausted, that was something. I lead Shadow Cat upstairs to my, perfectly symmetrical room. I opened the door, and told her politely to come in, I closed the door behind me as I followed behind.

Shadow Cat

His room was so neat! There were two beds on either side of the room, a closet in the middle of them. And other interesting items, he walked past me as I admired his room even more. He dug through his closet, while I perched at the end of his bed. Once he was done exploring his closet he pulled out a shirt long enough to be a dress on me. As he approached me, I propped my elbows on my knees, and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. He stopped four inches away from me still looking the shirt over, I studied his features. That sounds awkward, I know, but there was something about him I was completely drawn to. Everything about him was symmetrical, besides the cute three white stripes on the right side of his head. And, not thinking about the others he was, well, handsome in someway. The most breathtaking feature about him, besides his stripes, were his _eyes._ They were a stunning color of gold. Oh god, if I keep going I'll sound like a lovesick crackhead.

"Here you can where this for tonight, you can borrow some sorts if you want. So, here." I was still lost in his eye as he spoke,

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, okay, thank you." I took the shirt gingerly and walked to his bathroom, witch had two doors, on either side of the dresser. Kid closed the one on his left, and I closed the other one, I quickly changed into it. It was a tad bit shorter than I expected, but it was long enough to cover my behind. It was about as short as tramps normally where there dresses, very distasteful. I guess Kid was standing by the door cause I knocked on the door,

"Yes? What is it?" He asked,

"Um, not to be rude, could I have those shorts you were talking about?" I questioned as I opened the door enough to fit my hand through. Once I felt cloth in my hand I reeled it in to find lower-thigh length shorts.

"Thank you!" I called from the bathroom,

"Don't worry about it." He said, his voice closer to the door than I first thought. Once I pulled the shorts on my lower half, I ripped some small ribbons of cloth off my battle wear. I looked at the mirror, and I saw the demon, _me._ I drew back suddenly, I blinked and it was back to my old reflection. I touched the reflective glass lightly with my fingertips. I decided to forget about it, I pulled my hair from the back of the long black T-shirt, it lightly flowed down to the center of my back. I took my black ribbons out and pulled my hair on the right side of my shoulder to focus on braiding it slowly. Once I was done I smiled at myself and walked out of the bathroom, still loose strands of hair lightly hung in front of my face. I constantly pushed them behind my ear until it stopped. Kid was laying on his stomach in the center of his bed. His chin was resting on his fore-arms, while reading a book. He must've heard me walking up to him because his head turned to look at me,

"Oh, Hey. Do the clothing fit?" He asked, I nodded with a smile. "Okay, that good to hear." He finished, we were silent for a moment. It was very unsettling, so I broke it.

"Could I sit next to you?" I said, gesturing to the open space next to him. He looked like he blushed slightly,

"Yeah, sure." He sat up so he was sitting normally, I climbed on the bed so I was sitting cross-legged next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked looking at him, when his gaze met mine I felt like I was gonna melt on the spot,

"Pride and Prejudice." He smiled,

"You read romance?" I asked slightly skeptical,

"Sometimes, when I get tired of world studies. They're nice, good settings..." His gaze shifted from my eyes to my head, he frowned.

"You're braid isn't symmetrical." He wrapped his arms around my neck, trying to find the tail of my braid. Once he found it, he pulled the ribbon out. He looked at for a second, a slight look of disgust flashed across his face. He got up and threw it out, I was about to say something but I kept my mouth closed. He went over to his dresser and grabbed one of the boxes. He pulled out a black ribbon made of silk, and made his way back to me. He sat in front of me in the same position I was, and he reached around me once more, he combed his fingers through my hair. Lightly untangling some knots, he crawled around me, and redid my braid. He shifted to my right side and observed me for a moment, and he smiled with pleasure.

"Much better." He said with a nod he looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Hm, we should be getting to bed, its eleven." I got up, and he swiftly fixed the wrinkles under where I had been sitting. I crawled into my bed as Kid turned out the light,

"Hey," Kid said in the dark. "Whats your real name? And don't say Shadow Cat. I know that in't true." He slyly said, creaking his bed as he climbed in.

"You-you'll laugh. I gave myself a name but its stupid." I said looking in his direction,

"I won't laugh." He slightly chuckled,

"Promise?" I asked curling into a ball,

"Yeah, why would I laugh?"

"Fine, i-its Rue." After I finished, he laughed. I took a pillow and threw it at him,

"Err! Jerk! You said you wouldn't laugh!" I said as he playfully tossed it back,

"No! I-its that, its so cute! I apologize for my rudeness!Pfft!Hahaha!" He sniggered,

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Night." I said with a yawn. I pulled my blanket over my head,

"Good Night, Rue." He said, you know when he says it, it sounds much prettier. UGH! LOVESICK CRACKHEAD!

**A/N- I swear on my grave, that just because there are going to share a room, means there are NO LEMONS! Ew!**


	6. Bad Dream (Flash Back)

**A/N-Okay this is a short chapter I know.**

Rue

I rolled over onto my stomach, wanting to sleep just a little longer. I felt a firm grip on my shoulder, but when I opened my eyes I guess I passed out.

"_Uh, daddy where'r you going mama is crying I da room! Daddy!" I jumped up and down trying to get his attention. He was holding newborn Crona in his arms, and heading out the door, I grabbed the end of his cloak, and looked up at him with teary eyes._

"_Daddy? But I need more training! You can't weave(leave)!" Salty tears streamed down my face. Father kneeled down,_

"_Tsubaki, I love you so much. I must leave now. Be strong, brave, and courageous. I will surely return to you someday. I promise. Take care of your mother, become the greatest worrier in history! You will strike down the mightiest! Just have faith, and Believe. I will return, when you believe, if you can believe these words I speak, I will return." He ruffled my hair, and kissed the top of my head. Then he was gone._

_Everything around me turned black, it was just a pitch black void. I knew I couldn't get out, until I heard someone yelling my name._

"_Rue! Rue! RUUUE!" I felt a invisible hand grab me, then I woke up._

My eyes flashed open, tears were streaming down my face. Kids hands were on both my shoulders, his face switched from fear, to relief.

"Rue! You're alright! You were screaming, the girls tried to come in but I didn't let them. They assumed they sickest things." His face turned light pink from blush, I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice how close his face was to mine, it was inches away from the tip of my nose. I blushed,

"I just had a bad dream." I said turning my head away staring at the wall,

"Just a bad dream? It sounded like it was terrifying! Tell me about it." He demanded, I shook my head, sitting upward, almost clashing with his forehead but he moved first.

"Fine, get dressed, You, Liz, Patti, and I are going shopping.

I nodded, as soon as I got dressed we headed out the door and hopped into Liz's car. Ready to go shopping, yay.

**A/N- That was extremely short...**


	7. Shopping

Rue's POV

We reached the store, Kid looked at it distastefully.

"Kid, this is a girl's store. You don't have to come in if you don't want too." I offered, he shook his head.

"No, this store may be a girls store, but I need to make sure the clothing you get is perfectly symmetrical. Thank you for the offer though." He smiled at me, speaking of Kid, he was wearing jeans, and a black T-shirt, I decided to ask him about the stripes on his head.

"Hey Kid, before we go in. Do you like those cute stripes on the side of your head?" He cringed at my question. Liz came and bent over so her lips were at my ear,

"Uh, that kinda a sensitive topic." She sat up, I apologized and we entered the clothing store. The walls were painted a cherry blossom pink. There were racks of women's underwear, I glanced cautiously at Kid. He either didn't notice or he wasn't bothered by them. I guess you can get that trait once you live with three girls. I looked to my left and Patti was singing and scribbling in a coloring book. On my right Kid and Liz were discussing on clothing. Sometimes agreeing, sometimes not. The ones they did agree on the draped over one of Kid's arms. Once they finished they walked back over to me,

"We found some clothing that might fit you, come with me." He said nonchalantly, we walked to a back room. Once I walked in Liz followed, Kid was about to come in as well. But Liz shook her head,

"Kid boys not aloud. She changing." She said closing the door Kid stopped it with his foot,

"I need to see if its perfectly symmetrical! I will turn around!" My face flushed red blush. Liz thought about it for a moment,

"If we leave you out here you're going to do something extremely stupid. Fine come in." She allowed him to come in, and the first thing he did was sit on a bench with his back to me. This was officially one of the most embarrassing thing i've ever done.

Once the changing was over, we bought three pairs of pants and two T-shirts. We all climbed back in the car, my face was still pink from blushing in the changing room. Kid fixed every piece of clothing to be perfectly symmetrical. Yay! Now I have symmetrical clothing. I have a feeling I am going to make good friends here in Death City.


	8. Kid's first kiss, almost

**A/N- Okay in this the chapter where Kid _almost_ got his first kiss. Enjoy! **

Kids POV

At least she has some clothing. I was worried I would have to lend mine to her all the time! Well, I don't really mind her using my clothing. But I just think she should have her own. She certainly unique, she looks at thing s in different ways. Normally its a good side, she is clumsy most of the time. Stubbing her toes, dropping plates, tripping over her feet, running into walls, tripping on the stairs. I've been like that lately too. Its like ever since we met we've been different, how we would act, speak, even how we would think. I've had all my thoughts somehow wander over to her. I can't explain it...Whenever i'm around her, when she talks to me, when she laughs, even when she's silent, I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Do I...Like her? No, its something else, possibly yes I might like her. But its something stronger, I will find it out on the way. Ugh, I can't stop thinking about her! I need to go read or something, Pride and Prejudice? Its like I'm Darcy and she's Elizabeth...NO! I CAN'T READ THAT! I ran to my room and flopped down on my bed, maybe if I slept I would get her off my mind. But that wasn't the case, I dreamt of her.

Rue

"Kid?" I called walking up stairs, I stopped at his door. It was slightly open so I pushed it the rest of the way. I saw Kid on his bed laying down with the pillow over his head. _Oh, no. It was either he was going through the boy change...Or...OH! NO! HE GOT REJECTED!AHHHH!_ I thought panicking. _Okay, calm down Rue. Go over there and console him! What kind of a friend are you if you don't comfort him! GO NOW! _I urged myself, I slowly and quietly made my way to his bed.

"Uh Kid?" I asked sitting on the edge, our hips were touching, I tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. He didn't answer,

"Um, are you okay is there something you're upset about something. Hey! Kid! I don't like being ignored!" I yanked the pillow off of his head to find him sleeping. I felt kinda embarrassed, since I was yelling at someone who was sleeping. Aw, Kid looked so, so, hmm...Handsome? Cute? I can't find the right word. I had the sudden urge to touch his head, including the three white stripes, wait. Would that make me a pervert? Or some creep? I ignored my thoughts, and placed my hand on his head. It was soft, and, well hair. I softly stroked it in till his eyes slowly opened, eek.

"Uh, sorry. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did!" I exclaimed. He shook his head slowly,

"No, I was barely asleep. I felt someone's hand on my head, I thought it was my mother, but when I opened my eyes I saw you. I guess you're just as good anyway." He placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned, I couldn't stop blushing.

"Um, will I be able to meet your mom?" I asked curious,

"Mmm, yeah. Speaking of witch, she's coming over tonight. Father is coming too, we're all going to eat dinner together." He sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes. _He's so close to me! Well I was the one who sat down but still! Eek! Okay, calm down and be cool! Why do I get so flustered when I'm around him anyway!_ I got up, and so did he. He walked over into the bathroom looking into the mirror as he got rid of bed head with a brush.

"Now," he said softly grabbing his chin "lets see if we can find you something nice to where. Liz Patti!" He called, they were in the room under thirty seconds.

"Yeah, whats up?" Liz asked, Kid smiled polity and said,

"Go find her a nice dress for tonight." The hair on my neck stood on end, I grabbed the side of Kid short, which took him by surprise.

"Kid no! I can't where a dress! What if I trip on it! Oh please no!" I worried with fear. He smiled again and placed his hand on my head,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll look...nice in whatever they put you in. How about you do it for _me. _And my mother, okay." And he did a smile probably that would knock a girl dead. I sighed and let them both take my hands and lead me to there room.

Kid POV

I did feel kind of guilty for letting her go with Liz and Patti. I'm sure she would look beautiful in whatever dress or skirt they put her in...But, at the moment I need to focus on what I will change into. I went into one of my closets, and I pulled out a black tuxedo. And gazed at it for a moment, it was the one my mother bought for me, hm, it was appropriate. I slipped out of my clothing and pulled it on, I looked into the mirror. It fit perfectly, perfectly symmetrical. Balanced, in every way. I smiled at myself. Oh, I think I should invite everyone, I heard knocking at the door and Liz asking to come in. I picked up my cell phone,

"Come in." Once they opened the door, I turned my gaze to it and I dropped the phone. Oh. My. God. My mouth dropped because I could hardly keep it closed. Rue was standing at the door way, in the middle of Liz and Patti. Rue was wearing a long dress that covered her feet, the braid that was in her hair was undone, and was down to her back in black long wavy ripples. The black dress she was wearing sparkled with little sprinkles of glitter, same with her hair. She was stunning, pretty, no, she was beautiful. Her ember eyes looked into mine, they were in competition with her beauty.

"Kid? Uh, how do I look?" She asked blushing lightly,

"Hm? Oh yes, you look..." My words trailed away. Liz laughed,

"Rue you're drop dead, gorgeous. Kids lost his words!" She said putting her hand on Rue's shoulder,

"Yeah! You're really pretty Rue-Rue!Heehee!" Patti squealed, I was able to shut my mouth but I had look away.

"I was thinking about inviting everyone over." I said picking up the phone, and dialing there number, "what do you say?" I asked Rue, She smiled.

"Sure! I'd love to see them!" She said with a giggle, I dialed there numbers and told them to come over for dinner. Once Liz and Patti left to held father make dinner, Rue walked over and fixed my tie.

"Oh, god, I couldn't even notice my tie was crooked. I'm not focused, today." I said while my eyes wandered to her face.

"Hm, I'm no expert. But maybe from your recent accidents, and thinking, maybe you're in love." She said, re doing my tie. I turned red at the thought,

"Me? In love?" I gulped air, she looked up at me with a soft face. Inviting me to talk to her, embrace her...

"Kid, you can talk to me when something is laying heavy on your mind. Okay?" She asked, I just looked down and nodded. I felt her hand on my cheek, it was warmer then I ever expected. She made me look at her, absentmindedly, our heads were moving closer to each other. We were getting so close to each other...

"HELLO MY YOUNG DECIPLES! BLACK*STAR IS HERE FOR YOU KNOW!" We froze and heard a snicker from Soul and Maka,

"Uh, were we interrupting something?" Maka raised her eyebrow. I was about to say something, but I felt a sharp stinging on my cheek, blood slowly trickled down my cheek.

"What the hell?" I muttered, Rue blushed,

"Um, He had a scratch. And he wouldn't let me see it. Yep! Thats what happened!" She laughed a shaky laugh. I pulled a bandaid out of my dresser, my face flushing completely.  
"GOOD! BECAUSE IF YOU WEN'T AROUND KISSING HOT GIRLS BEFORE I DID I WOULD HAVE TO KILL YOU! HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Black*Star scoffed,

"So what if I did. You wouldn't have the guts to do it." I muttered as I put the band aid on my cheek. And we all went down stairs, ready for dinner and to meet my mother.

**A/N- Well, it was fun writing that...More chapters on the way! **


	9. The dinner, the mother, and the Piano

Kid's POV

We all went down stairs, Tsubaki, Maka, and Rue were all talking about different things. I still couldn't get that moment out of my head! We were just in the room...then we just...I don't know! Ugh! Think of something else! Symmetry! SYMMETRY! I yelled in my head, and gripping it at the same time.

"Uh, dude? You okay?" Soul asked behind me, I turned slowly,

"Huh? ***Clears voice* **Oh, yes I am fine. Please follow me, to the dining room." I gestured downstairs, sooner or later they would find out I liked Rue. I'm sure she didn't feel the same about me anyways, so why ask? I'd get rejected, then my heart would be asymmetrical. What a great mess I've gotten myself into, I hate my life.

We finally reached the dinning area, I opened the double doors to find my mother, and father already sitting at the table, and it was perfectly symmetrical. Liz and Patti are the best weapons, oh, speaking of them they were wearing similar dresses to Rue's, just they were lower calf length.

"AH! KID!" My mother yelled as leaped out of her seat, and tackled me with a hug. I wrapped one arm around my mother,

"Mother, these are my friends, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Rue. Everyone this is my mother, Lady Francisca" I introduced. She bowed,

"Yes, I am Kid's mother. You can call me Francie! Aw! You all are so cute!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on Soul's head. I cleared my throat to get everyones attention,

"We should be seated. And we can talk at the table." I flourished my hand to the table and thought, _Black*Star, Soul, if you guys screw this up I'll shoot you. _Everyone gathered around the table, before Rue sat next to me, I put my hand up and shook my head. I pulled the chair out, she blushed slightly and sat down. I pushed the chair in and seated myself next to her, and for some reason for the next ten minutes we eat in silence. Even Black*Star was silent enjoying his food, mother was sitting next to me as well. It looked like she kept glancing at Rue on my other side, I was taking a sip of my water when mother whispered in my ear.

"Where did you come across such a beautiful girl?" I spit my water back into the glass, my face turned red and everyone looked at us,

"What?!" I yelled, I lowered my tone. "Mother we're just friends..." I whispered back, wiping my face with a cloth for traces of water. Mother ruffled,

"Mmhm, whatever you say sonny boy. Say, Rue, I see you keep staring at the piano over there. How about you play for us? It would make me very pleased." She said with a kind voice, Rue flushed.

"Me! But I'm no good! Honestly! I'm so bad, I made a guys nose bleed!" She pleaded,

"Thats probably because your hot," Soul said,

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed a hardcover book into his skull, and she dragged him out of the room. Black*Star left too, Tsubaki smiled,

"I'd love to hear you play! Oh, please do!" Tsubaki begged, Father nodded,

"Yeah! Yes! Do it! Go for it!" He chided in, Liz and Patti egged her on to. She was about to stand but I grabbed her hand, and pulled her close so I could whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Its your choice." She smiled and softly pulled her hand away, she got up and walked over to the piano, when she started playing the room went silent. She hummed a tune while she played she hummed a strange tune, I felt like I was about to fall asleep. Dad rocked back and forth slightly, Tsubaki was just smiling. Patti was already asleep, Liz was rubbing his back lightly. Mom had her eyes shut listening to the lovely tune, rocking like father. She swayed, her eyes looked calm, they were half closed. Like she was enjoying a memory, a wonderful memory. Then I realized while I was staring at her, how much I had come to like her. When she placed her finger on the last cord, there was a loud explosion out side the mansion. Oh, what is it now?

**A/N- The person attacking Kids house is going to be Crona! And Rue will find out Crona is actually her brother from back then, and in her dream...Thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm happy because people like my story!**


	10. Crona and Ragnarock

Rue's POV

Right when the explosion erupted outside, I leaped of the Piano bench and rushed out the door. Kid followed behind, but before that ordering Lord Death to hide mother somewhere safe. Liz and Patti rushed out after us, one we made it out the door all we saw was a giant dust cloud. I looked at Kid, he was staring into the dust cloud.

"Rue, do you see anything? Liz Patti!" Kid asked while Liz and Patti turned into twin pistols, I shook my head.

"No, all I see is this annoying dust cloud. Wait, don't breath." Kids breathing went silent, I focused for one moment. My ear twitched,

"Kid get down!" I yelled wrapping my arms around him and pushing him to the ground. As a black and violet wave of attack lashed at the spot we were just in, then we heard some guy who sounded quit masculine started shouting.

"Dammit Crona! You missed!" My eyes widened, as Kids arm wound around my waist and pulled me off of him.

"Why are you surprised? Rue?" I was still shocked from what I had just heard. _Crona? Did I hear correctly?_ _Some guy just said Crona! Could it really be my brother Father took away long ago? To leave for some other woman? Well, could it? _I asked myself these questions over and over again, until I noticed Kid was trying to get to me. He said,

"Rue! Listen to me! There is someone else here!" I looked up, and saw a black silhouette of a slender human. And something large on his back, I clutched my side. For the large scar on it was burning,

"Kid that thing, It is very close to becoming a Kishin! I think the reason why its here is to eat our souls, in order for that to come true." I told him before standing up, the person came up closer till I could make out all the features. There was a alien type thing coming from his spine, it was fully black but his head and parts of his face. And the person it was coming out of was a androgynous looking boy, probably around age 11. But he was extremely thin and tall, his light pink hair caught my eye. _No doubt about it, its really Crona! I remember those eyes, and his hair color. _Kid looked at him, ready to shoot his pistols at any moment.

"Crona?" I asked, Kid gave me a look that made me want to melt on the spot, the boy's eyes widened. He looked at the thing coming from his spine,

"Ragnarok, that lady knows my name. I don't think I know how to deal with it when people know my name and I don't know them." He said in a shaky voice,

"Who cares Crona! Lets eat them! They look tasty!" He shook his head,

"Okay." He said without a real care. The thing transformed into a large sword, black and tainted with evil. But I can't kill him, even if he wasn't my brother I couldn't live with self if I killed a child. I stood up,

"Your name is Crona right? Please, I don't want to hurt you. I actually just want to talk to you." I looked at him with a serious face, and he looked away.

"Imma, I'm not good talking to girls, they make me nervous. And you're looking at me with a serious face I don't know how to deal it." He said, still with a quiet tone. He lifted his sword, and Kid got in front of me defensively.

"Rue, how are you associated with this boy?" Kid asked pointing his pistols at Crona.

"Kid its hard to explain, I think I can change him. Make him go on the right path. I need to try!" I told Kid, Crona was holding his sword high.

"Ragnarok, what do I do to the pretty girl? She seems nice, she doesn't look mean not like that other boy." He said, Ragnarok answered without hesitation,

"The reaper boy's soul looks delicious! And so does her's! Kill them." Crona smiled with a hint of madness,

"Oh, so I can kill her? Okay. Maybe before I kill her I'll play with her hair first, its kinda pretty to. Sparkly. Ragnarok, Scream Alpha!" Crona said as lips formed on the sword. And it started to scream a ear bleeding scream. We covered our ears and a black wave like earlier flew at us, we jumped in opposite directions. I was about to start summoning my weapons when Shadow Cat's voice rang in my ears,

"_What do you think you're doing?! You know the scar will just spread!" _I shook my head,

"_Shut up and do what I say! I don't care! Its not that big anyways! Ge over it and cooperate!" _I yelled back, when I saw black petals swirling around me I knew I had won the argument. But I felt the mark slightly get larger, I didn't really care. I made them turn into Kusarigama_, _I ran strait into the fight, Kid shot at Crona and hit him twice. But Crona looked fine, he got back up from the force of Kids blows. I watched as Crona's blood dripped onto the ground. It was _black. _I was right, he was my brother from back then, he was the one my mother gave birth to. He was the one my father left with to go live with another woman. **Medusa**. She changed him into this, she made father abandon my mother. She made him abandon _me. _This time, I'm gonna take Crona away from her.

"Crona why are you doing this?! Why are you killing innocent humans?! Why?! Is Medusa doing this to you?!" He shook his head,

"No, Lady Medusa wants me to be stronger. And If I become a Kishin then I'll be stronger. I'm scared of everyone. If I become stronger then maybe I will now how to deal with people better." He said with a frightened look as I approached him,

"Crona, don't listen to Medusa! She's wrong-" Before I could finish Ragnarok interrupted,

"What do you know?! You ugly pig! Crona don't listen to her! Kill her and eat her soul!" He swung the sword at me, and I had no choice but I hit him with my soul wavelength. He flew backwards,

"Great! She scrambled what littles brains you have left! C'mon Crona snap out of it! We can't afford to get another hit from her wavelength! If we do we're going to die!" He yelled and shook Crona's head,

"There's stars and planets swirling around my head! I don't think I can deal with astronomy right know!" He complained as he sat up, I summoned the "Reveling Hand" and I struck him with it. We were surrounded by blinding light, then it went black. We were both surrounded by Blackness,

"Crona," I said, he looked at me with a scared look "I guess there is some things you need to know."

Kid's POV

They were both surrounded by a black box, I shot at it a few times just to be curious, then Liz spoke.

"Hey Kid?! Whats going on in there?!" She asked in frustration,

"Ooh! Hahaha! Pretty Black Box!" Patti laughed I set them down and they transformed back into themselves. And we sat on the ground,

"I think she's trying to help him in there. And we can't get in the way. I guess all we can do is wait." We sat there for a long time, Patti was playing in the dirt. Which was slightly disturbing, since she was wearing a very nice dress. Liz was pinching her hair, making sure it wasn't frizzing from the humidity. I was sitting there just staring at the giant black cube, once I heard crying I stood up. The black mass dissipated and I saw Rue holding Crona. He was sobbing into his hands,

"I've, never cried this much before. I don't know how to deal with all my tears, there all coming out so fast!" He wailed, Rue was still hugging him.

"Its okay. You don't need to know how to deal with tears...Just let them out, okay Crona?" She said in a motherly, soothing voice. He nodded in respond, Liz, Patti and I walked up to them. Rue looked up at me and smiled which made my heart flutter slightly.

"Crona had been lied to, he had been used. Kid, would it be okay if Crona lives with us too?" I was about to argue with her that we didn't much more space left, but she looked up at me with a face that said "Please! ***Puppy face***" But her eyes said "If you say no your death will be slow and agonizing!" I gave in and said yes. A smile lit up her face, and I couldn't help but smile too. They stood up, then the thing called formed on his back and grabbed Rue's face, and hit it. Just he was smaller,

"Screw you guys! Damn you little girl!" He grabbed Rue and was hitting her face,

"You're small!" I said, but Ragnarok just kept going.

"What the hell did you do?! Why am I so little now?!" He yelled questioning, and pulling at her hair.

"I don't know! Get off of me!" She yelled, I grabbed onto him telling him to let her go.

"You?! And Crona?! Friends?! You've gotta be kidding me! Who'd wanna be friends with a pathetic thing like him?! He isn't even fun!" Crona joined in,

"Quit it! Get off!" He said, not really pushing him.

"Wait I got it! You wanna keep him around as a punching bag! Bullying him is a excellent way to reduce stress! _Thats_ what you want him for! Well to bad! I'm the only one who gets to beat up Crona! He's mine!" Ragnarok yelled. Finally Crona took some control,

"Hey quit it! Please get off of me! I said get off now!" Crona shouted as he punched Ragnarok in the face, he let go of Rue in the processes of flying backwards. Rue rubbed her face, because some of it was red. Liz and Patti came over to give her comforting words, Ragnarok was silent for a second then he exploded with anger. Pulling and hitting Crona's face, and hair.

"...AHHHH! How could you punch me?! I don't believe it! Do you know how it feels to be hit by you?!"

"No! How could I?! OWW!" Crona yelped,

"Well I'll tell ya! Its like when you haven't crapped for three days and three nights! And you get a splash back bonus when you unload it all!" Ragnarok complained,

"Thats gross and I don't see the comparison!"

"You think I'm gonna let you talk to me like that?! Here we go!"

"Hey let go of me!"

"Ooh! Nice dress pansy!" Ragnarok teased in a mean tone pulling at Crona's clothing which did slightly look like females wear.

"GET HIM OFF! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Crona begged, When Rue started beating the living daylights out of Ragnarok he finally disappeared. Liz and Patti had vanished somewhere, I put my hand on Rue's back as father came out.

"Hi! Heya! How's it goin'?" Rue moved in front of Crona,

"I'm ready to bear any punishment you hand to Crona. But I'll make a deal if I must. I'll take care of Crona, but you need to give him proper protection. Deal?" She stared father, like she was about to attack. Father put his large hand on his chin, pondering on his answer.

"Are you sure you can handle taking care a young boy? You're only 15 after all!" She glared

"My mother and father gave birth to me when they were only age 16, I think I can take care of him since he's already raised." She kept staring at him,

"Well I don't see why not! As long as you keep him under control, and he doesn't get into any trouble he can live with you! Well I've gotta go home with Francisca! Bye! Bye!" And he disappeared, Crona was shaking.

"Crona whats wrong?" Rue asked in a sweet voice,

"That guy had huge hands! I don't know how to deal with that!" He said shaking his head, Rue took him in her arms, and a large blush spread over his cheeks. He rested his chin on her shoulder,

"Well I think we should all start heading for the house shall we?" I asked, not hesitant to go to bed because I am so tired.


	11. So called love at 14

Rue's POV

I brought Crona up stairs ready to find him some clothing.

Kid's POV

_Come to the basketball court, I have to talk to you about something really important, see you there._

_-Maka_

I read her text message, wondering what she meant by it. I shrugged, and went upstairs. When I opened the door, Rue was buttoning up Crona's new shirt.

"Rue? Do you mind if I go out for a little while? AH!" I yelped as she grabbed my hair and dragged me into the bathroom, and she shut the door behind us. I was prepared for the worst,

"Kid, do you hate me?" She asked, I shook my head.

"Rue how could I hate you?" I questioned wondering, where was this coming from?

"Would you hate me if I told you I am going out Black*Star?" She asked, cringing slightly back against the door. I sighed heavily, I never thought that Black*Star had asked her to be his girlfriend. But actually feel angry, _he _never told me that he asked her out. Damn him. I hunched over slightly,

"I will never hate you, not even if you're Black*Star's girlfriend." I walked past her, opening the door, and ready to go to the park.

"Kid you came!" Maka exclaimed, as I entered the basketball court. I smiled,

"Yes I came, whats on your mind?" I asked as she took me hand and lead me to the bench, why was she bringing me over here? I decided to shrug off my suspicions, and I sat down next to her. For a few moments it didn't occur to me that the entire side of her body was pressed against mine. So I shifted over a little to give us some more space,

"So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked politely, ready to hear whatever was on her mind. She leaned against me,

"Kid we've known each other for years now," she said softly, her head rested on my shoulder.

"I guess, um what are you getting at?"

"Kid, this is hard to admit. But I have enough strength to do it, Kid. I love you." She said quietly, my eyes widened in surprise, she looked up and me.

"How about we..." Her words vanished while she was leaning into me,

"Maka? Maka! Stop!" I took hold of her shoulders from getting any closer,

"What is it?" My face flushed,

"You can't- we can't- _I_ can't. I'm sorry Maka but I can't do this."

"Kid, I don't understand." Her eyes were sad,

"I-I can't kiss you!"

"Oh is it because you don't know how? All it is a peck." She smiled,

"Its not just that, Maka you're my friend but I don't have the same feelings as you do towards me. I'm sorry, I'll always care for you, because you're my best friend. Just, not in that way." Her face got red with anger,

"Kid! I just told you I love you! You-Kid- fine. Whatever then, don't tell a living soul what went on here. Um, goodnight." She got up and disappeared into the shadows, after a couple minuets Soul was sitting where Maka was.

"Dude that was totally uncool. How could you reject her like that?" He asked I sighed,

"I don't, I just can't except her love." I answered,

"Why not?" He kept questioning,

"Because, when she was about to kiss me I couldn't stop thinking about...Rue.

"You're crazy, ya'know that?"

"I guess so. I just couldn't kiss her, or let her kiss me for that matter. Even if I did let Maka kiss me, I couldn't bring myself to kiss her back and I'd hurt her even more. Still, I can't stop thinking about Rue. Even now..." Soul looked at me with real sympathy in his eyes, like he really cared about what I was going through.

"So, are you jealous?" He asked,

"Beyond that! Soul, I hate Black*Star for doing things I can't for Rue!" I snapped, Soul, at the moment, he was doing a good job at keeping his tone level.

"But she seems a bit more happy dating him. So you don't want her to be happy?" He asked, looking at me again.

"No, Soul I want her to be as happy as she can possibly be. The happiest woman alive. I just... want to be happy too. Without her, I feel incomplete, asymmetrical. Soul, I can't stop thinking about her, ever. It gets in the way of my studies! I dream about her every night, when she smiles, when she laughs, makes me want to smile and laugh. I need her to be happy, and I intend to make it that way. There is just no possible way I can do that when she is with another man. Soul, you're a expert on these things. You've seen, probably experienced more. There is one thing, I know, I know but I can't put my finger on it! Ugh! THINK!" I pulled at my hair, Soul was staring at me like a idiot as I muttered words to myself that couldn't quite describe my feelings.

"Uh, maybe you're in love with her." Soul said, which broke me out of my trance.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I screeched, maybe, I do like her but...Love? That seems like the word I was I was looking for. But, I haven't known her long enough to probably love her, they way Maka said she loved me...But could I end up loving unconditionally later on in life? All of this was getting to my head-

"Well there is always the chance that you can just have a normal crush on her. Look Kid, you should figure this out by your self. I'm tired, so g'night." Soul said to interrupt my thoughts, he got up and put his hands behind his head. He started to walk out of the court, when he turned around partially.

"Y'know Kid, she could like you back. Thats cool if I do say so myself." He smiled exposing his shark like teeth,

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired,

"I've seen the way she looks at you, every single time she's thinking about you she gets the cutest blush on her face. He,he, yeah, for her its kinda cute. But seriously, she might be dating Black*Star just to get you jealous. Trust me its the girls number 3 rule in getting guys to like them, then after that they play hard to get to appear more attractive. Its all in the girl relationship, "How to get a boyfriend guide"..Not that I read it." Soul also blushed slightly,

"Why do you think a girl like her, would go for a asymmetrical piece of trash like me?" I asked,  
"Look I'm not gay or anything, but you're a pretty handsome guy, you're a good miester, you're the son of death! Trust me, a tone of the girls at the academy crawl over you." I couldn't help but redden at his words, "but she's probably not looking for whats on the outside, maybe it whats on the inside that she's really looking for. Yes Kid she's falling for a real nutjob." While he was going on I was barley listening I only saw him put his hand on his chest, then I lost it.

"WHAAAT?! WHATS WRONG WITH MY CHEST?! MAYBE PEOPLE FIND ME LESS ATTRACTIVE BECAUSE MY CHEST IS NOT PERFECTLY BALANCED ON BOTH SIDES! AHHH!" They last thing I remember was spiting up blood, with Rue freaking out about my limp body on my bed, wait...How'd I get there anyways?


	12. I care about you

Rue POV

I stood over Kid as he opened his eyes slowly,

"Kid are you okay? Kid?" I asked, he looked at me. A smile slowly light up his face, and he sat up.

"Did I pass out or something?" He asked, I nodded. I was going to have to tell him that just earlier I decided to "break up" with Black*Star. I barely even knew him! And, I just had a feeling it wasn't going to work out. I guess I will tell him,

"Kid-"

"Rue-" We said each other's name at the same time, we have a serious bad habit of doing that. Kid gave a shy/kind look and told me to go ahead. I cleared my voice and smiled,

"I broke up with Black*Star." I said bluntly, didn't really come out the way I wanted it too but it just came out. His mouth dropped open,

Kid's POV

"What?! Why?!" I asked franticly,

"Kid, I just met him! And we didn't really seem to make that connection, also, he invited me and Crona to live with him and Tsubaki. And I didn't want that. I realized, I really love living here with you. And Liz _and _Patti. You guys have excepted me into your loving arms without really caring what I really am. I've wanted that all my life, I cannot afford to lose that. Also, Crona, he loves It here too. I hate seeing any child unhappy, and I think he wouldn't be as happy there as much as he is here. Don't you think?" She smiled, I shook my head,

"Rue it really looked like you were happier with Black*Star. Even if it was for a few days! I want you to be happy and comfortable, as one of my friends. You should live with Black*Star, you'll be able to get to know him better if you live with him." I said, it looked like she was about to completely break down. I was about to try at least to console her, but she started leaning closer to me. Until her the full part of her back was leaning against my chest. It was embarrassing, not because of the contact but because she could probably hear how loud my heart was beating. She probably did because she said,

"Kid, you want me to be happy. But can't you see I'm happy being here? And being your best friend?" My face turned a deep shade of red, as she looked up me with her beautiful ember eyes. I suddenly got they feeling of comfort, sensibility, empathy. And all the others in between. Her eyes gave me the feelings, sorrow, abandonment, and like I could see all the tragedies that happened in her life at once. I saw that she wanted to be cared about, she wanted to be loved, she wanted to be noticed. She wanted everything pertaining to a family. She finally pulled me out of my trance by looking away,

"Kid why do you care someone, like me? Why do you care about my feelings? And why do you care about my happiness?" She said in a pained tone, still resting against my chest. What should I tell her? That I like her? Because she's my friend?

"Because...I care about you because for some reason when I'm around you I feel a strange connection, I care about you because I want too. You're very precious too me, in many ways you probably even I can't understand." I said softly, my words above barley a whisper. She started to cry, and I felt like the worlds biggest idiot for making her cry.

"Rue why are you crying? Did I upset you?" I asked, afraid of the answer but she shook her head.

"Nobodys said that to me before. Kid, nobody's ever really cared about after my mother and father disappeared. Kid thank you." She smiled with tears in her eyes, then without really thinking I pulled her tighter against me. And held her, I know its whats she'd been wanting all her life was for someone to hold her. I will gladly take the job, she relaxed until a few minuets later I realized she's asleep. She was clutching onto my sleeve, I looked down onto her hands. Her right wrist was upturned slightly, and I saw part of a black marking. I softly pried her hand off my sleeve, and turned her wrist. My eyes widened, she had a tattoo on her wrist. It resembled a feline's paw. _Paw. The_ name she went by was Shadow Cat, could this just be a symbol to recognize which worrier she was? She did have cat-like reflex's. I decided to brush it off, but what shocked me the most was when I picked her up (bridal style) and also the right side of her waist burned through her clothing. It was searing I almost dropped her, I placed her back on my bed. I needed some answers, and I intend to find them out. My hand slowly made its way to the bottom rim of her shirt. I gripped it thinking for a moment, _What if she wakes up while Im checking her waist? She'll defiantly think I'm a pervert and she'll never talk to me again! I have to try anyways. _I pulled her shirt up little by little, until I stumbled back with shock of what I saw. There was _black, _it looked like it was spreading up, from her waist to her...Womanhood. It was Black, very dark, but the vain's stuck out very profoundly. They were light purple, Something was wrong with Rue, and there were things she wasn't telling me. I picked her up again, ignoring the pain in my hands. I got Liz and Patti, and told them to get us a large mirror to go to the Death room. And to get Professor. Stein.


	13. The Truth

Kid's POV

"So, I come to a conclusion." Professor. Stein announced. Everybody entered, I mean everybody. Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and- Black*Star. He hates me now, I just know it. Rue was out cold from something the Professor injected, I couldn't help but suck breath in quickly. And blush flew across my cheeks. She was on the dissection bed, with no shirt on but a towel covering her upper chest. Professor stood next to the bed, lighting a cigarette.

"Its seems that a Kishin is inside her, its phenomenal that she has that much power to control it. See this? ***Points at the large dark area* **This is basically where she has suppressed the kishin. Every time she uses some of her special ability's being a Shadow Worrier, the kishin goes faster up, toward her heart. She knows this, and she chooses to ignore it. And she continues to hold it back, sooner or later she won't have any more power to suppress it. It will come out of her, and consume her. I don't know much about how It got there, but she also is a demon. I have no more to tell you, we must find more to protect this academy, so..." He explained, his hand sparked with his wavelength, but I jumped in

"You aren't going to hit her with your Wavelength, are you?! How will it help?!" I roared,

"Of course I am. It will draw out the other presence within her, we can learn and understand better. Kid, its for the best. For her and everybody, anymore outbursts?" He asked looking at everyone, everyone shook there heads. He loomed over her, her motionless figure was cloaked with a dark aura I haven't noticed before. He struck her chest with force that made me flinch, her eye shot open but there were gold, like mine. And the pupils were slitted like a feline, she closed them again and started to sit up slowly. Soul, and Black*Star got nosebleeds while her towel slipped further down. My eyes widened, I couldn't help but back up a little, she slowly took hold of her towel as she sat hunched over staring at he lap. Crona whimpered and also backed away, she must of heard him because two cat ears revealed themselves from under her hair, Crona let out a squeak and he hid behind me. I saw a evil smile spread across her face that was shadowed, it exposed teeth with sharp fangs at the corners of her mouth. She looked at doctor Stein,

"Aren't you a bit old to be looking at young female's body's, or are you just wondering." He laughed,

"She has a nice body I'd love to dissect her. But we have some business to take care of. We have some questions that you need to answer." She had a slight smile still on her face and she said,

"This is defiantly not appropriate wear for a woman, I need something else. After, darling." She stood on the bed, and let the towel fall free. I yelped, but right when it fell away it was replaced by a tank top and sorts on the bottom part of her body. She sat cross legged on the bed, and a tail flicked around her.

"You have a tail?!" I shouted amazed, she smiled.

"Of course I do cutie." She winked, I blushed again she looked so much like Rue. It made me think about how I would react if she said that to my face. The thought made me redden even more, she stroked her tail with a easy, soft, delicate hand.

"Alright, so what is it you want to talk about?" She asked Doctor Stein in a voice that would probably drive a person mad with how it sounded.

"Well we need to ask you to tell us everything about Rue-" He was interrupted by her laughter, he raised a eyebrow as she fell backwards onto her back so that her head was hanging off the sides.

"Um FYI, her name isn't Rue. Well thats what she goes as, she doesn't like her real name. "The Scentless Flower" haha." She giggled, Stein looked at her.

"Than whats her real name?"

"Her real name?" She repeated slowly, "Its Tsubaki."

And Tsubaki's eyes widened at the words the girl said.


	14. Must Read :'(

Hey this is Rogue, If you have been reading my storys don't anymore because my Tech Teacher said i had 24 hours till my computer would not let me publish anymore storys or chapters. I am deeply sorry to whoever reads my storys, and if you didn't like mine i respect you completely i thought they sucked too :p

Still i hate to put you down like this if you DID like my storys, and i am soooo thank full for all the kind hearted reviews! :D

Please don't hate me for this, but if you think i have talent (Unlikely) then i will totally find a way to publish again. :)

Still deeply sorry for this inconvenience and who ever reviewed my storys i will be sure to check out your awesome storys!

You've guys have made me so happy leaving your sweet reviews! :)

Sincerest apologies,

The Rogue Alchemist

P.S. Still so sorry :'(


	15. Yay! Back On Track Biatches! :D

Yay! So, I figured out what was wrong with my computer, and i'm working with all my storys from now on! So, I'll upload one chapter somewhat about... now :)

Thanks to all for believing in me.  
TheRogueAlchemist.


End file.
